kurofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Frances Middleford
'Franciszka Middleford -' Siostra Vincenta Phantomhive żona markiza Middleford i matka Elżbiety Middleford i Edwarda Middleford. Wygląd thumb|185px|Frances Markiza Middleford jest znana ze swej urody i wygląda na spokojną uporządkowaną damę. Zazwyczaj włosy wiąże w ciasny kok ale zostawia (podobnie jak lizzy) jadno pasmo nad czołem. Nosi biale rękawiczki elegancką suknię i naszyjnik z pereł . Na polowanie zazwyczaj ubiera się w krótki żakiet, spodnie, buty jeździeckie. Jest wysportowana ze względu na częstą jazdę konną i polowanie. Osobowość Znana jest również ze swej ambicji i waleczności. Poznała swojego męża, markiza Middleford, kiedy pokonała go w turnieju myśliwskim zabijając dzika który niszczył ogrodzenie Jej Królewskiej Mości. Znana jest także jako osoba bezwzględnie przestrzegająca etykiety . Z tego powodu jest jest bardzo szanowana Znana jest również jej tendencja do osiągania swych zamierzeń. Zazwyczaj traktuje innych z pogardą i wyższościa kiedyś strasnie zdenerwowała się widąc Ciela Phantomhive łóżku i natychmiast wzywa Sebastiana nazywając to niesubordynacją i niewykonywaniem podstawowych obowiązków lokaja. Ostatecznie jednak udaje im się zdobyć jej zaufanie. Jednak początkowo tylko Tanaka zasługuje na jej uznanie i nawe przez chwilę jest jej głównym informatorem.póżniejszych aktach widać jak bardzo zależy jej na rodzinie i jak niezmiernie ważne jest żeby jej Córka poślubiła człowieka który należycie się nią zaopiekuje Po raz pierwszy pokazuje się po śmierci Madam Red, kiedy kiedy wraz z córką przybywają do posiadłości Phantomhive . Kiedy przyjeżdża jest wyrażnie niezadowolona tym co zobaczyła i nalega na przeprowadzenie kontroli. , Podczas gdy Sebastian przygotował wszystko na wizytę, Baldroy Mey-Rin i Finnian przypadkowo niszczą jego prace. W końcu Sebastian zaprowadził ją do stajni gdzie wyzwała Ciela na pojedynek myśliwski. Sebastian określa zasady: kto zabije więcej zwierzat w zasięgu 25 km w trzy godziny ten zwycieży. Zarówno Ciel jak i Franciszka zabili po 15 jeleni. Idą na obiad, i ustalają remis. Podczas jedzenia, niedźwiedź wychodzi z lasu i atakuje Elizabeth. Ciel odpycha ją i zasłania własnym ciałem ale to jej matka zabija go strzałem w serce. Ciel przyznaje, że tojego ciotka jest zwycięzcą, i zdecydują się na powrót do dworu. [[Plik:Francesprof.jpg|thumb|left|Frances w czasie drogi] A drodze, rozmowy z Sebastian cicho rozmawia z markizą i oddaje jej nóż którym trafił niedzwiedzia. Mówi że była tak przerażona atakiem zwierzęcia na córkę że jej strzał chybił, a na pytanie czemu Sebastian nie pozwolił by to Ciel zabił niedźwiedzia. Sebastian odpowiada, że Ciel ma za dużo ambicji i że jeśli nie nauczy się pokory, to w przyszłości zawsze będzie upadał. I mimo Ciel jest głową domu, to nadal jest tylko dzieckiem. W związku z tym,musi znależć dobry wzór a on pomyślał że markiza może być tą osobą dobrym wzorem do naśladowania . Po przybyciu do rezydencji okazuje się że prawdziwym powodem przybycia jest impreza urodzinowa panicza. Cytaty (do Ciela) "Jak widzisz przyszłam niespodziewanie by sprawdzic co i jak i jak zwykle leżysz. Oprócz tego, twój lokaj jest tak samo, jak zawsze, nieprzyzwoity! Należy pamiętać, że jesteś człowiekiem, z którym moja własna córka ożeni się w przyszłości. sprawdzian odbędzie się dzisiaj! zacznę od twojego dworu! niezdyscyplinowanie w warunkach domowych jest pierwszą rzeczą, która doprowadzi upadku . thumb|Frances celuje do niedżwiedzia "To jest szansa dla mnie, aby tego rodzaju człowiek był tym za którego moja córka wyjdzie za mąż. ... Ale może polowanie jest zbyt męczące dla hrabiego Phantomhive, który jest niezwykle niemęski?" "Hmph. Minie co najmniej dziesięć lat, zanim będzie można mnie pokonać. Choć jesteś godny mojego uwielbienia po takim pokazie męstwa. Dałeś z siebie wszystko, aby chronić swoje kobiety. Tak, jestem ci winna jedno". "Zasługujesz na miano mojego zięcia hrabio Cielu Phantomhive." (do Sebastiana), "To ty ją uratowałeś prawda? Mój strzał chybił. Wpadłam w panikę, kiedy zobaczyłeam jak ja atakuje , jestem już stara..." (do Mey-Rin, Baldroy i Finnian) "Będę liczyć na was wszystkich że wykonacie wszystko by zając się moją córką i jej mężem w przyszłości." Nawigacja Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Middleford Kategoria:Arystokraci